Esmerelda the Dark
Biography: While much of her history remained a secret to her teammates, and to a degree even herself, her dark and mysterious path has come to light due to her adventures during the New Beginning Timeline. She was born as Estelle, a Mobian Hare to her two normal parents. Her parents divorced when she was young and she frequent trips between visiting them both. Her father died unexpectedly so a babysitter was hired to watch her until her mother was able to come get her. The sitter was a college girl who smoked and one day she left her lighter out and Estelle found it. The child was mesmerized by the flames and went around setting multiple things on fire to help her new "friend" grow. Sadly, the house eventually caught fire due to the sitter's inattentiveness and Estelle passed away. She found herself on the Highway of Souls, the pathway to the afterlife when she was stopped by a mysterious figure who introduced himself as Adawrath, an Emberman. He asked her how a child so young ended up in the afterlife and she explained what happened, asking if he could take her back to her parents. Adawrath explained that she could not see them anymore, which sent the girl into a crying fit. Unsure of what to do, he calmed her with his flames and asked if she wanted to have a life where she could play with her fire and no when would ever leave her again. She agrees and takes her to the Emberman Realm, taking her spirit and placing it in the body of his recently deceased daughter, Zornelle. Still having the mind of a child, the new Zornelle did as a child would. Laugh, play, and ignore her newfound responsibilities as an Emberman. Even as she grew older and learned that she retained the power and skills of the original Zornelle, she never took a liking to the battle hungry lifestyle of the Emberman and instead chose to dance. And Adawrath loved her regardless. This angered her stepbrother, Agon, who was jealous of his sister always being the favorite child, and now a stranger inherited her body and continued to live out her legacy. Agon decided that enough was enough and tricked Zornelle into going to the mortal world, claiming that he had finally found her parents. Esmerelda is too excited to notice that he said 'parents' despite her father being dead and fell for his ploy. He killed her and upon learning that her spirit continued to exist, stole her physical body so that she had no way to return home. After a year or so of wandering the earth, Zornelle learned she could possess bodies in her new form and had to so that she wouldn't fade from existence. She came up with a plan to get back home and defeat Agon. She would capture and train powerful bodies and ambush him when he came back searching for the still wandering spirit of his blood-sister. She went through several bodies and finally settled on powerful, psychic-using assassin named Lynnea, who she later would learn is the mother of her adopted twin siblings, Rusty and Aynoa. Unfortunatly, Lynnea's will was too strong and Zornelle was forced to separate from her. She later would meet Rusty during his depressive stage and convinced him to share his body in exchange for her power. The deal was made, and Zornelle used his psychic link with his sister to co-possess Aynoa and she used them both to launch an attack on Agon. After many failed attempts and struggles to get stronger, she is ripped from Rusty's body by Heather and given a new one so her soul doesn't fade away. She teams up with her new friends, takes on the name Esmerelda, and seeks out Agon one final time. She manages to beat him in battle, but his spirit escapes before she can destroy it. Finally, Esmerelda finds the original Zornelle and sends her back to the Emberman so that she may rejoin her father. *'END OF NEW BEGINING TIMELINE*' Appearance: 1. Estelle the Hare She actually began her life as a Mobian named Estelle. Estelle was a soft-spoken hare with short black hair and big green eyes. 2. Zornelle the Emberman After she died and her spirit was taken and placed in the body of the deceased Emberman, Zornelle, she sported the girl's former look: She had red fur with short jet black hair, bangs grown out on one side with an undercut on the other. 3. Wandering Emberman Spirit As an Emberman spirit, she looks like a fiery, purple figure with a solid green mouth and irises. This ghastly form has few distinguishable features, aside from her long bangs and undercut she sported during her time as an Emberman. 4. Esmerelda the Dark Esmerelda's body was modeled after Heather, as the Lycato Princess was the one that made her, as well as a few features from Aynoa as she was the only other girl in the room at the time. The result was a jet black figure with Heather's long hair sporting Aynoa's pink hair color. She is average height as Heather is very tall and Aynoa is pretty short. Her attire consists of a purple body suit with green lining, a white sleeveless coat, and white stockings with ripped knees 5. Esmerelda (Devolved) During the events of Sonic Fan Universe: Dawn of the Equinox, Esmerelda has been slowly reverting back to her Emberman state. With her loss of control to ward off her Emberman race, she succumbs to their calls and heads back to the Emberman realm. Here she meets her mother who gives her a mission as well as an Eye of Ember jewel. This amber-colored devil's eye fully destroyed any remaining control Esmerelda had, reverting her back to a true Emberman. In this form, she has dark purple fur and short black hair and a green horn, bearing an uncanny resemblance to her older sister Zornelle. She gains studded high top boots, black pants, a white shirt with black markings, and a green overcoat. She regains her black, Emberman 'Hellfire' which gives her dark magic abilities significant boost in power. She also gains the ability to 'copy' other beings signature abilities. For example, when she first met Scorn, she copied his Speed and was able to match him in a foot race for a period of time. She also has copied Jay's Archery ability and was able to mimic his unique shooting style to near perfection. These powers are fueled by her Emberman magic and will take on a dark ghostly fire skull in place of the user's normal look (her arrow tips are sharpened skulls rather than the classic Bianze feathered tips) Relationships: Rusty the Porcupine and Aynoa the Porcupine: You could call Esmerelda the third twin, as she's like another sister to the porcupines. She spends a lot of time with them both and knows more about the two of them than they themselves do. Due to her time possessing the two, she is able to join their telekinetic connection. Agone the Emberman: Her Emberman step-brother. Agone never liked her, hating her for trying to replace his dead sister and for her lack of concern about the Emberman way of life. He is the one that killed her the second time, resulting in her wandering Mobius as a spirit. Esmerelda's whole goal during the NB Timeline is to find a body strong enough to defeat him and force him to take her back the Emberman realm. The two obviously were on bad terms and Esmerelda would eventually kill him out of hatred and revenge. Lynnea the Porcupine: Rusty and Aynoa's mother, and also the first body Esmerelda possessed and used to fight Agone. She was the most powerful body Esmerelda ever bonded with and to day has been the only one to forcibly eject her through willpower alone. The two meet again towards the end of Esmerelda's quest to unscramble her memories and both come to terms with their shared history, as well as the fact that Esmerelda had been possessing her two children as well. Lynnea has since fought alongside Esmerelda in order to defeat her brother Agone. Heather the Lynx: Esmerelda's other teammate and the leader of Team Hope. At first the two had a very rocky relationship when Heather mistakenly took Rusty for being possessed by a demon (he was, technically, but willingly so) and forced him out of her body. Scorn the Hedgehog: The two teamed up and formed Team Fates alongside Kyanna. She is drawn to him not just because he understands the hardships of going against your nature. He helps her stabilize when the magic in her body begins to break down and the two have a very close friendship that teeters on a romantic inrterest. Abilities: For the same reason as with her appearance, her abilities have changed several times: Zornelle (Reborn Emberman) * After she died in the orphanage fire, her spirit was taken and placed in the body of a deceased Emberman named Zornelle. Due to the late girl's battle skill and power, Esmerelda retained many of her pyrokinetic abilities and power, making her a lethal adversary, though opting to live a care-free life instead. ** Her primary ability is the traditional Emberman power to summon and utilize black fire. This 'hellfire' is much more powerful than that of standard fire users Esmerelda (Current Form) * Elasticity: Since her artificial body is made of condensed magic energy and doesn't have a skeleton, she is able to bend, contort, and stretch herself in unnatural ways, a technique which she has been shown to use offensively and defensively. * Dark Magic: After being split from Rusty by Heather, she retained the magic half of her powers while Rusty got the fire half. She can also fire energy blasts, teleport short distances, fly indefinitely, and she has mild-telekinetic abilities. Esmerelda (Devolved) * Hell Fire/Enhanced Dark Magic: Her powers gain a significant boost in power thanks to her gaining back her other half of power that Rusty took. In this form, she far exceeds the power of the New Beginning 6 Team and could possibly 1v6 them and win. * Copy Ability: She also gains the ability to 'copy' other beings signature abilities. For example, when she first met Scorn, she copied his Speed and was able to match him in a foot race for a period of time. She also has copied Jay's Archery ability and was able to mimic his unique shooting style to near perfection. ** These powers are fueled by her Emberman magic and will take on a dark ghostly fire appearance in place of the user's normal look (ie. her arrow tips are sharpened skulls rather than the classic Bianze feather tips) Gallery: Esmerelda(profile).png Esmerelda.jpg Ezzy Icon.png|Esmerelda's Life Icon Ezzy Stat Card.jpg Trivia: * Esmerelda's age is currently unknown. She lived with her original parents as a Mobian to around age 6, and lived at the orphanage for a few years before she died. Her time as a Emberman is not known, and her time as a spirit is even more hazy. ** At one point, Rusty tells Recon that she is, "a few hundred years old, and old enough to not be babied," though we don't know if she confirmed this or if he was exaggerating. * She is very Chaotic-Neutral. While her closest friends are all good natured, it is in her genetics to be bad. How far she's willing to go with this evil just depends on how she feels that day. * As a result of her numerous body stealing, and her spirit being in so many different places and bodies, she suffers from relapses of memories of people she formerly possessed.. * Emberman are demon-like creatures who possess strong black fire magic and are immortal, but only within their own realm. Outside, they can die but their spirit aimlessly wanders as there is no afterlife for creatures who are supposed to be immortal. ** In their spirit form, they can posses mortal bodies but can be forced out if the host has a strong enough will. ** The spirit will ultimately fade from existence if it doesn't remain inside a body as it can't return to the Emberman realm on its own. * Of the New Beginning 6, Esmerelda is the most powerful and most dangerous (not counting when Heather has the power of the Goddess). She is incredibly smart despite her carefree attitude and extremely manipulative, and her ability to cloak her energy, read minds, and teleport make her very hard to keep track of. Category:Females Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Magical Abilities